Depois Da Batalha
by Srta. Almofadinhas e Srta. Pontas
Summary: Minha primeira fic que não é Harry Potter,ela é baseada no filme:Superman o Retorno espero que gostem.fic por:Srta Almofadinhas


Depois de ter visto seu filho Clark já não pensava em outra coisa,sabia que Richard era um bom pai,e que nã era justo tirar o pequeno Jason dele,até porque o que ele poderia oferecer?se quisesse ficar com seu filho teria de revelar sua identidade secreta e isso era inviável,mas como a criança cresceria?ele era diferente,e essa diferença com o passar do tempo ficaria cada vez mais aparente,afinal ele matara um homem com um piano.

Clark se preucupava muito com isso,mas mais ainda(se é que era possível)com Lois,queria vê-la sua última visita havia sido muito rápida queria ver se ela estava realmente bem,queria sentir sua respiração quante no seu rosto,queria sentir o toque vivo de seus lábios,queria voar com ela por metrópolis,queria até responder as perguntas pro "Planeta Diário" que ela não perdia a chance de fazer e queria principalmente repetir aquela noite de alguns anos atrás.

No meio da noite foi pra o prédio do jornal sabia que ela estaria lá depois da surpreendente recuperação do Super-homem ela tinha que passar a matéria pra edição e ele estava curioso pra saber o que ela escrevera,e também pra ver a cara que ela faria quando ele apresentasse uma matéria sobre o assunto como Clark.Ela sempre se surpreeendia no porque dos sumiços repentinos dele e em como ele conseguia matérias fantásticas sobre o super-Homem.

Quando chegou ao terraço se deparou com Lois destraída os cabelos voando com o vento,estava mais linda do que nunca.

-Lois.-Diz ele.

-Super-Homem...você...você está bem?...eu não tive tempo de perguntar quando nos vimos.-Diz Lois.

-Estou.-Mente ele,ainda sentia dor no local onde Luthor encravara a Kriptonita.

-Que bom.-Diz Lois se aproximando.

Ele se aproxima também e os dois ficam bem próximos.

-Você ouviu o que eu lhe disse no hospital?-Pergunta ela.

-Ouvi.-Ele diz encarando-a.

-Ahhhh...-Diz ela preucupada,desviando o olhar.

-Lois...-Diz ele que em seguida a beija.

Eles se beijam ardentemente sendo um sacrificio para Lois separar-se de Clark.

-Não podemos fazer isso...Richard...-Diz ela.

-Eu te amo Lois.

-Eu também te amo.

-Eu sei que não posso pedir pra você ficar comigo...-Diz ele.

-Ahhh por favor me peça,se me pedir eu faço o que você quiser.-Diz ela.

Clark estava a ponto de pedir,mas lembrou-se de quem Lois amava:o Super-Homem não Clark...e que Richar poderia oferecer tudo á ela e ele?visitas regulares?as escondidas?Lois merecia mais que isso.

-Super-homem?-Chama Lois despertando Clark.

-Eu tenho que ir.-Diz ele.

-Mas...

-Você me vê por aí.-Diz ele.

-Mas eu quero você agora.

-E Richard?-Pergunta ele.

-Eu posso terminar com ele.-Diz Lois.

-E Jason?-Pergunta Clark.

-Ele vai entender existem milhões de crianças com pais divorciados,ele vai se acostumar.-Diz ela.

-Não...você estava certa...não podemos...-Diz ele levantando vôo.

-Não vá,eu preciso de você.-Diz ela.

-Muitas pessoas precisam de mim Lois...

-E você precisa delas?

-Não...eu só preciso de você.-Diz ele voltando ao terraço e se reaproximando de Lois.

Eles se abraçam.Clark pega Lois no colo e levanta vôo com ela.

-Pra onde está me levando?-Pergunta Lois.

-Você já vai ver.-Responde ele.

Ele pousa em um telhado pega uma chave e abre a porta que da pro prédio.

-Não é perigoso?alguém pode reconhecê-lo-Diz ela.

-Não se preucupe.-Diz ele.

-É aqui que sua identidade secreta mora?-Pergunta ela.

-Deixe seu faro jornalistico longe hoje querida.

-Vou tentar...-Diz ela.

Ele leva Lois para o apartamento,rápido como uma bala.Alguns vizinhos até saem a porta com o barulho,mas depois voltam pra casa.

Ele deita Lois delicadamente sobre a cama.ela abre os botões da blusa antes que ele pudesse perguntar se ela tinha certeza de que queria fazer aquilo,ele tira a capa então e depois o resto do uniforme Lois faz o mesmo com sua roupa,e em questão de pouco tempo sente as mãos fortes dele a acareciando,seus lábios grosso a beijandoe em rapidamente os corpos se unindo.

Não com a rapidez tipica do Super-Homem mas lentamente para que o momento pudesse ser devidamente apreciado...

Os dois adormecem,Clark escondendo a dor nas costas e os amantes amanhecem juntos.

Clark acorda primeiro se Lois e a deixa no apartamente com um bilhete:

"Desculpe,tive que ir,com amor,Super-Homem."

-Eu queria saber seu nome...-Diz Lois pra si mesma.

Ela se arruma e vai pro "Planeta Diário",lá já tinham muitas noticias do Super-Hoeme mas ainda houve espaço pra finalização da sua sobre o salvamento no barco,já que não perguntara mais nada pro Super-Homem que servisse.

-Bom dia Lois.-Diz Clark sorridente.

-Ahhh bom dia Clark.-Diz Lois fazendo o sorriso do moreno murchar.

-Clark se você fosse o Super-Homem o que faria você revelar sua identidade secreta pra uma mulher?-Pergunta Lois num rompante.

-Bom eu teria que amá-la muito e teria que ter certeza de que ela guardaria segredo.-Diz ele olhando fundo nos olhos de Lois.

-Entendo...-Diz Lois.

Lois trabalha o resto do dia desatenta só pensava na noite anterior.no final do expediente(o que não fez diferença para ela,poderia ficar ali dias e dias sem ver o tempo passar)ela foi pra casa,não teria que explicar nada já que iria ficar aquela noite trabalahndo na Profeta,aliás ninguem no trabalho perguntou nada pareciam nem ter notado sua ausência.

-Mamãe!-Diz o pequeno Jason correndo para abraçar Lois.

-Olá querido.-Diz ela.

-Jason me contou o que aconteceu no navio.-Diz Richard para Lois.

Lois fica perplexa sem saber o que dizer...

-Jason querido mamãe vai por você na cama.-Diz pegando o filho no colo,uns minutos depois ela desce e encontra o namorado na sala.

-Eu já suspeitava disso a algum tempo.-Diz Richard.

-Eu sinto muito,eu realemnte...-Diz Lois.

-O que você pretende fazer?-Pergunta Richard.

-Eu não entendo.-Diz Lois.

-Pra mim Jason vai continuar sempre sendo meu filho,quero saber se você quer continuar comigo.-Diz Richard.

-Não Richard...-Diz Lois.

-Entendo...você nunca esteve comigo afinal...-Diz ele.

-Eu sinto muito.-Diz Lois.

-Tudo bem.-Diz Richard.

-O que você vai fazer?-Pergunta Lois.

-Vou embora amanhã,quanto ao Jason se você deixar por mim nada vai mudar.-Diz ele.

-É claro,você é pai dele,é o justo.

-Boa noite Lois.-Diz Richard com lágrimas nos olhos.

-Boa noite.-Diz Lois já chorando também.

Acabou,era menos um impecilho agora.

Lois foi pra cama(ela e Richard dormiam em quartos separados),ela custou a pegar no sono conseguiu dormir quando já era quase hora de levantar e ir trabalhar,pela manhã ela se levantou e foi.

-Ahhh...Lois...eu queria lhe fazer uma pergunta pessoal posso?-Pergunta Clark.

-Claro somos amigos,pergunte o que quiser.-Diz Lois.

-Você me perguntou outro dia porque o Super-Homem contaria a identidade secreta dele a uma mulher e eu te respondi,mas eu pensei melhor.

-Diga então.-Diz Lois.

-Talvez ele tenha medo.

-Medo?

-Sim medo que ela só goste do super-Homem e não da pessoa que ele é de verdade,da pessoa que ele é no dia-a-dia entende?

-Acho que sim...-Diz Lois.

-Bom essa é a minha opinião,só queria saber o que você achava.-Diz Clark.

-Bom eu acho que não faria muita diferença,porque são a mesma pessoa apenas com roupas diferentes no dia-a-dia o super-Hoemem tem os mesmo valorese eu comcerteza...qaulquer mulher comcerteza o amaria de qualquer forma,se ela ainda não viu isso é talvez porque ele não demonstra.-Diz ela.

-...Pois ele vai demontrar,vem comigo Lois.-Diz Clark levando Lois para o terraço do jornal.

Chegando lá em cima Clark tira os óculos e Lois o reconhece.

-Ahhh meu Deus...não é possivel...-Diz ela.

-Agora você decide o que faz com a informação.-Diz Clark repondo os óculos e descendo as escadas de volta pro jornal.

Depois de se recompor Lois desce correndo atrás a ponto de alcançar Clark no final da escada e segurá-lo pelo braço,todos em volta param e olham a cena então Lois beija Clark.

Ele corresponde ao beijo e fica alguns segundos em transe como todos que viam a cena,meses depois Lois e Clark se casam,richard descobre a verdade sobre o Super-Homem mas por amor a Jason mantêm segredo.

E o Super-Homem continua salvando o mundo como sempre,mais agora tem um lar pra onde voltar.

FIM 


End file.
